This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for displaying information on a read-out device and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for storing alphanumeric characters for display on a cathode ray tube (CRT) screen.
In certain user-type machines, such as automated financial teller terminals, it is frequently necessary to provide an associated display device on which "lead-through" instructions are displayed to instruct the user as to how to operate the terminal. Certain messages are displayed on the CRT screen to instruct the user as to what action should be taken to process a particular financial transaction.
A typical automated financial teller terminal generally has a microprocessor included therein to perform many of the routine functions associated with the terminal; however, this terminal and several others are usually coupled to and controlled by a host controller via transmission lines. In the past, some of the messages to be displayed on the CRT screen of the terminal were sent from the host controller, requiring both an extensive amount of memory in the host controller and also long transmission time in sending the data forming the messages to the display screen.